bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Operations
Operations is the second level of BioShock 2's downloadable content, Minerva's Den, and the main facilities of Rapture Central Computing. History Operations was where engineers worked on conception and programming of computing devices and where computer processing for the city's businesses was carried out. They created such marvels as programming for The Thinker and even the world's first video game. It is also the only access path to The Thinker. ''Minerva's Den'' Operations Entrance Operations consists of a reception area that opens into a large hall. The reception contains several elevators, a Gene Bank and some seats for those who could not be helped immediately. Central Hall The Central Hall contains panels to control the Thinker and one of the biggest television screens found in Rapture. It contains a Health Station, a Circus of Values and a Gatherer's Garden. From here Operations branches off into four sections: Machine Graveyard Originally just an airlock allowing acces to the seafloor outside Operations, the seafloor has turned into a Machine graveyard containing all kinds of obsolete and broken machinery. Programming Programming contained the offices and workplaces for those who were involved in programming the Thinker. Both Reed Wahl and Felix Birnbaum had offices in this wing. Ventilation Control Located at the end of the central hall, Ventilation Control offers access to Climate Control with its Turbine and Turbine Maintenance sections, Exhaust Venting and a tunnel to Core Access. Core Access This small part of Operations is located at the far end of Operations. It consists of an airlock connecting The Thinker with the rest of Minerva's Den. Other than some carts with clean suits, a corpse and some ammunition, this room is empty. Map Operations/L1 extra|Level One Operations/L2 extra|Level Two Operations/L3 extra|Level Three Operations/L4 extra|Level Four||true Operations/L1|Level One orig. Operations/L2|Level Two orig. Operations/L3|Level Three orig. Operations/L4|Level Four orig. New Discoveries *There are 7 ADAM corpses. Collectibles *9 Sea Slugs *5 Vacuum Bots New Weaponry *Upgraded Shotgun (Increased Clip Size Upgrade) - In the Airlock hallway. *Upgraded Rivet Gun (Increased Clip Size and Damage Upgrade) - In Programming Storage. *Upgraded Machine Gun (Damage and Recoil Reduction Upgrades) - On a catwalk across from Felix Birnbaum's office. *Upgraded Drill (All Upgrades) - In Ventilation Control Under the pathway leading to Computer Core Access, in front of the Exhaust Venting elevator. Found impaled through a corpse. *Upgraded Launcher (Splash Damage Immunity Upgrade) - In Climate Control, near the Turbo section entrance. New Plasmids *Incinerate! 2 - In Exhaust Venting. New Gene Tonics *Hardy Machines - In Programming. *Elemental Sponge - In Climate Control. *Ice Storm - In Climate Control. New Enemies *Alpha Series *Houdini Splicer *Wintry Houdini Splicer *Reed Wahl (seen only) Coded Doors *Programming - 2341 Audio Diaries #Brigid Tenenbaum - Partnership with Porter - On a terminal behind Gatherer's Garden in entry of Operations. #Andrew Ryan - The Man and the Machine - Directly in front of the door when entering the Airlock. #Ernestine Franklin - Signal Beacon - In the flooded area right in front of the Airlock. #Reed Wahl - In Capable Hands - System Programming (Door just says Programming). Diary found straight ahead under leaking ceiling windows. #Charles Milton Porter - How We Met - Programming. From room with all the Security Cameras go to left side hallway. Diary is in the room a crossed from a Security Camera. Hardy Machines Tonic next to it. #Johan Mordhagen - Spitfire - Next to the Spitfire Game. #Brent Hudson - Milk Money - Room to the right of Spitfire Game on the wallto the right of the door. #Felix Birnbaum - Behind the Scenes - Door right next to Milk Money diary. #Reed Wahl - The Books are the Code - In a drawer behind Reed Wahl's desk. #Reed Wahl - Wheels within Wheels - Exhaust Venting. Follow sign to Climate Control past the Gatherer's Garden, around to the right side, and take the elevator down. Diary is in the middle of the room containing Incinerate! 2. #Andrew Ryan - Porter's Legacy - In the room past the frozen tunnel on the console, on the way to the Climate Control area. #Charles Milton Porter - Pearl, Alone - Across from the safe with MINE written on the wall heading to Climate Control. In the last alcove on the cooling blade. #Reed Wahl - Detonating the Tunnel - In left chamber prior to entering the Climate Control area. It's across from a vent. Gallery Operations Central Hall.png|''The main hall seen from the upper floor.'' Minervaden the-thinker.jpg|''Inside Reed Wahl's office.'' Reedwahlsecretcontrolpanel.png|''The secret room in Reed Wahl's office.'' tenenbaumconnection.jpg|''A possible connection to Dr. Tenenbaum?'' Climatecontrol.jpg|''Climate Control, frozen over.'' undercontrol.jpg|''The basement of Climate Control.'' it:Operazioni Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Operations